Welcome to Sunnydale, California Raven and Melody
by Melodysmilesalot
Summary: I'm very bad at ratings. There are two new commers to the town of Sunnydale and they happen to know one of our favorite vampires. It's better then it sounds please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Buffy characters or tasty cakes or California or the sign or Raven she belongs to my friend.

Chapter one: Big brother here I come.

Meet the girls.

"Sunnydale, California Welcomes you," the sign read.

"Are you sure that this is were William is, cause Sunnydale sounds like a place I

wouldn't want to live in if I was a vampire!" Melody a very dumb person looked at her

friend who was in all reality the brains of the operation. "Yes my good friend I'm sure

this is was he is. That's where he was last sighted and this means that he could still be

there." She looked at her friend. Melody who's bright pink hair and the innocent look in

her eyes could make most people feel sympathy for the idiot didn't deceive her friend.

Melody if she wanted to could destroy the world in the blink of an eye but when Raven

was around the chances of that were thin for Raven and only Raven could make sure that

her 'friend' didn't destroy the world. But it was true her friend was retarded and didn't

give a damn, though she thought she was special. (She took it the wrong way in other words she thought that she was not dumb but unbelievably smart and that is why she can't catch on to what people are talking about. In sad reality she was just really dumb.)

Melody looked at her friend and smiled her bestist buddy in the whole wide world was deep in thought. She had blond hair unlike her brothers whose hair was darker then hers naturally but in this day and age who knew. Melody looked up to the sky no moon tonight and then after that the full moon would rise and she would turn into a werewolf again. She knew that she had lived a long time and still hadn't aged but that was okay because, all the years she was with her friend was great, and though she never lead it on Melody knew deep down that she should be dead, she was born maybe a year before or after Raven was and werewolves aren't immortal but that didn't matter cause she also knew about the despise she had and only she had. It was called the dumb and whatever she wanted or thought she could do she could. If she wanted to own the Tasty Cake factories, and she loved Tasty Cakes, she could and if she wanted to destroy the world and make every one suffer she would (that thought was scary to her so she shudder like she was cold) and she could. Raven took a deep breath and said, "Oh big brother, here I come."

So do you like it? I know it was short and Melody isn't me I just can't think of a name.

So please review I'll write more when I can.


	2. let's meet the slayer

Welcome to Sunnydale, California

Disclaimer: me don't own anything Buffy so stop asking cause I just want to write my story! I only own Melody; my friend owns Raven and I might add a few extra characters later. They will be all too familiar.

Also they are in Sunnydale now and are walking in the cemetery at night Raven is a vampire Melody's a werewolf. Also Melody is not immortal she just thinks she is and the disease she has is called the dumb (clever right 'looks around' no one likes It. =(oh well) that is why she has pink hair. Raven has blond hair and blue eyes like my friend. This is when Spike and Buffy were a 'couple' it was cute. I wish it last longer

' '= Thoughts

Chapter 2: let's meet the slayer.

"Hey um Raven what if William was killed by the slayer? Not to be mean and I want to see my other friends y'know from the time when you were... alive." she stopped her sentence there her friend didn't want to talk about their past anymore. Not that it was painful to her, she just didn't want to talk about it, and she had many times in the past but now she really didn't care. Melody also meant something else by alive it was true her friend was now a vampire and part of it was Melody's fault she had accidentally lead her friend into a trap set by Angelus' flunkies and he didn't have many, but none the less they got to her friend. And then William came and made her into a vampire. Raven wasn't out for revenge she wanted to find him. 'But she still wants to give him a good smack in the face' Melody thought to herself. 'I just hope that she doesn't hit him to hard though I doubt it.' Melody looked at her friend, who was walking quietly in the cemetery. "Melody what's the matter. You know that staring is not polite." Raven didn't even turn to look at Melody she could feel her gaze on herself. "Melody will you answer me." She stopped walking and looked at Melody who was for once looking like she was deep in thought, "um Raven what's doubt mean?" Raven really wanted to hit melody right now but held it back Melody wouldn't even feel it till the next day, sometimes Raven wondered if anything inside of Melody worked like it should. Her nervous system was all messed up and for all Raven knew Melody's heart might not have been beating for the last few years though if that was true Melody won't realize for another ten to twenty years. Raven sighed, "Melody you know what doubt means." "I do? Wait yes I do I do I do I do. Should I stop now?" "Yes, you should." Melody looked happy "Okay I should."

A few minutes later Raven went back to her thoughts, what they were Melody would never know so she started humming her favorite song by Duran Duran, Hungry Like the Wolf (author: don't own that either... damn.) and started to wander away from her friend, she saw something and wanted to see what it was. She hoped over some grave stones climbed a few trees and smelled the ground like a dog would to find what she was after. (She saw a dog sniff the ground when it was looking for Mr. Suffums, her friend rabbit, 'he never did come home' but she thought if a dog could do that so could she.) Finally she found what she was looking for, there was a teenage girl with blond hair tied up into a ponytail, and she had a lot of black on and a white shirt under the black jacket. Melody noted that it was made of leather. 'It's a local well I must in-tro-duce myself' Melody walked out of the bush she was hiding under or behind and walked up to the girl who pulled out a pointy wouldn't stick that Melody knew was called a stake. She put her hands in the air like the people the cops arrest on the show COPS do, to show that they give up. "Um lady I'm not a vampire, no, no, I'm Melody" she put one hand down so she could shake the nice-lady-with-a-very-pointy-and-deadly-stick-that-could-kill-her-friend-if-she-tries hand. The girl didn't return the friendly jester. "So are you a slayer? I bet you are, yes, I bet you are. I knew a slayer but she went bye, bye many years ago and then I met my new friend Raven who is looking for her brother William but when he was a mortal people called him Bloody William or William the bloody but I heard Angelus call him Spike once so do you know him by any chance? Oh yes and what's your name?" the girl looked at melody and smiled realizing that Melody was no threat and never would be. "I'm Buffy and yes I know Spike..." then Buffy looked a bit shocked, "did you say 'his sister'?" Melody nodded her head violently. "Yes I did."

So Spikes sister is Raven, Melody doesn't know were her friend is. Buffy is confused and what do you think happened in Ravens past that will send Buffy on more shock all this and more In the next chapter. If anyone wants to guess about Melody and ravens past just tell me in your review or email me.


	3. I found Spike with the help of Buffy Wel...

Disclaimer: for the last time I do not own anything from B.T.V.S. hey is anyone reads this please review I like them even if their negative. I just need to see them please I beg of you! R&R! I don't own any thing but Melody and Raven! So that's all read now read I tell you!

' '=Thoughts

Chapter three: I found Spike with the help of Buffy. Well he came to us at least...

Last time:

"Did you say 'his sister'?" Melody nodded her head violently. "Yes I did."

Melody to Buffy

"Were is that girl, I let her out of my sight for two seconds only two! And she disappears like that." Raven snapped her fingers. 'That girl drives me crazy' she thought. Thinking she had done a lot since they got to Sunnydale, mostly about how she would react to seeing her brother. She knew nothing mushy would happen that she wouldn't allow, no way in hell would make that happen. She wouldn't allow it not at all. But still how do you act when you haven't seen that person for one or two hundred years (I can't remember how old Spike is that was me Mel.) how can she react to him? How much has he changed over the years and the most important one of all, how hard should I hit him? Now she has nothing against him but at least she was making an effort to find him and each time she got close to were he was he would get up and leave. 'Well this is it I promise myself if I don't find him here then I'm done never again I will not look for him any more after this. He can come and find me.' That was what she would do if he wasn't here then she wouldn't look for him ever again.

Meanwhile:

Melody grabbed Buffy's hand. "Can you take me to him we've been looking for so many years." "I will melody, do you know were your friend is?" Melody stopped dead in her tracks, 'uh-oh' she thought. "Yes and no Buffy, but if I see the big block of stone like this then I will no the way." Buffy couldn't believe it. If this little kid had no idea were her friend was then how would she be able to help her. "Melody do you know what this rock looked like?" Melody looked happy, like always, "uh-huh just like this one." She pointed to a grave that said, "In loving memory of ..." but the name wasn't too important, "well do you know which way your friend was going?" Melody nodded again. Then she pointed to her left "She went that way, hey Buffy who's that guy?" at that moment spike came running up to Buffy, y'know "just to talk" but as he reached Buffy he realized something was up and it had to do with him. Buffy explained what melody told her and that's when it hit Spike like a ton of bricks. He forgot who his sister was, and he was in trouble.

Raven was made she searched high and low for her brother and Melody but to no avail maybe Melody found Spike. But that was unlikely. She sat down on an over large gravestone, and sighed deeply "Were are you Melody I swear, if I find you I'm going to kill you." "You don't mean that do you?" Raven looked behind her to see, Melody for once looked sad maybe a bit hurt. "No," Raven sighed, "I don't mean it." Then she looked behind Melody, a Girl with blond hair, a bit darker then Raven's was next to a man who looked a lot like, "William? I'm going to kill you!" Raven lunged at him, causing him to fall to the ground, and then she hit him a few times. After she thought she hurt him enough, he had a black eye and bloody nose, she got off of him dusted her clothes and then helped him up onto his feet. "I found Spike with the help of Buffy. Well he came to us at least he wanted to talk but we talked to him isn't that cool!" spike looked at Raven like she was a mad woman, "I come to say hello to my sister and then she whacks me a few times without even saying hello." Raven looked at him, "Sorry were are my manners I forget to say hello."

Okay just for the record I don't dislike Spike so don't be mad I just hate those mushy 'Oh I missed you so much' anyway who would have wanted to see that? If you ask me that's kind of stupid. Who could see Spike do something like that I couldn't. Well review please I have to finish a book report. It should take me a few hours that's all. Okay bye!


	4. notice to fans of my story!

Okay peps I am having trouble getting ideas for chapter four but it will come soon! Until then read my other story A Merry Melody Christmas cause I added another chapter without my friends help (oh my God!) okay bye.


	5. Chapter 4 meet four new characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy!

Okay I must thank one person right now and that is SciFiFan151852 they reviewed and that was very nice so thank you so much! Also I have taken forever to get back to writing for one reason... School. It starts in Two and a half weeks oh God I'm going to die, I hate school so much that I wish it would burn down (get a letter saying school burnt down) yea my dream came true! Oh and I have one other reason Kingdom Hearts I love that game! And I beat it today I'm so happy and I heard that Kingdom Hearts 2 should come out next year or later this year most likely in the year 2005 but still I cant wait. Okay now on with the story!

Oh and hi Stephanie you better read this! I know you joined! And Diana you better read too cause I wrote this and as a friend you have too...but (kicks ground) you don't have too if you don't want to. Oh yes many things will seem way to similar to the show when I talk about Melody and Ravens past but as it's said "History repeats it self" o.o

Last time: Raven found Spike, Raven punched Spike, Raven said hi to Spike get it?

"Well that wasn't the welcome I would have expected." Buffy sighed. Spike looked at her, "Neither did I. What is the matter with you hitting me like that." Raven shrugged, "What did you think I was going to do start crying like a baby? You should know that I am not like that not since you made me a vampire that is." Melody looked at Spike, "You know I think she has a point." He nods, for the first time in history Melody was right (sign one of the apocalypse) but that was okay it didn't bother him. It would be the first and last time that happened, hopefully. Melody smiled, "spike we have been looking for you for so many years it's not funny not at all but then we came to this town that has a hell mouth and that's were we find you isn't that kamazing?" (Kamazing Melodies favorite word it's amazing with a K.) Spike looked at her, "yea... I think..." "Well Spike what have you been doing the last hundred years?" Raven asked but she didn't get an answer. She saw a red head run up to them, she found out soon her name was Willow. "So Buffy who's this?" willow asked. Buffy looked at her friend, "Well this is Raven she's Spikes sister and that's Melody." "I'm not related to any one!" Melody said cheerfully. Willow looked at Raven "so you're a vampire too that's nice." Willow didn't want to sound mean it was just what else can you say to someone you just met? Willow didn't really know. "Giles wanted us back at the Magic Box, do you two want to come?" Willow looked at Melody and Raven, the both nodded yes.

At the Magic Box:

"Giles, what's up?" Giles looked up from the book he was reading, "oh Buffy, I wanted to tell you...who are they?" as in they he meant Melody and Raven. "Oh this is Raven and this is Melody." For the second time that day she had introduced them, "oh nice to meet you. So Raven is you here to shop." He was talking to Raven only because Melody was already looking at things all round the shop, humming something that had no real lyrics. "No Giles I just got here, and I'm going to assume your Buffy's watcher right?" Giles looked at Buffy then to Raven, "yes, how'd you guess?" Raven smiled, "you look like a watcher I knew a Very long time ago, I think he was your great-great something or other, I really didn't keep track." Giles had realized she was a vampire but he didn't think that was the case with Melody. "And your friend, is she a vampire?" raven didn't get to answer that Melody "no I'm a werewolf but I knew your what she said something or other." Giles looked at Melody, "but werewolves can't live..." he was cut off when Raven covered his mouth, "she doesn't know that and as long as that stays that way she will stay alive until I die." Raven then let go of Giles' mouth. Even if she hadn't covered his mouth Melody wouldn't have known since she was looking at the book Giles was reading and when she saw what it was she slowly and quietly torn the page off. No one saw or heard. Giles was continuing what he meant to tell Buffy "there's a vampire that's been very sloppy in hiding the people he kills, and he dress like Spike and has the same hair style too. Though we know that it isn't Spike that killed them. Here's an example, one women was found dead Wednesday night but she had been dead since ten thirty they found her body at eleven, Spike was with us during that time period. People saw the man that killed her and he looks similar to Spike." "So some one wants to get me blamed for these murders right? Well they have another thing comin'" Spike said, angrily. Melody was walking to the door smiling as she opened it, "Melody were are you going?" Raven looked at her friend. "I just saw Chuck and he's following a shiny haired guy like he always dose, so I'm going to get him." Raven nodded though she didn't believe that Chuck was real.

Outside:

Melody ran to catch her Blue haired friend and his Bleach blond companion. Chuck and Melody were very similar and were great friends, the last time she saw him he was with a guy named James, he was a vampire and followed Raven when she was a human. He was like a very odd stalker but he really liked Raven. Melody and Chuck weren't the only ones that knew. 'No' thought Melody 'don't think of the past.' She ran up and pounced on Chuck and then hugged him very tightly. "Oh how I missed you Chuck hey whose this?" Chuck sat up and looked at Melody, "don't you member?" the bleached blond turned around he looked a lot like Spike, his face was just a different shape a bit less square if you could call Spikes face square. "Spike how'd you get out here when you were inside with Buffy and Raven?" he looked confused, "I'm not Spike Melody it's me James. And who's Spike?" Melody looked shocked James was the vampire, ah-oh, "do you remember William?" he nodded, "how can I forget once he saw me following Raven and chased me with their fathers gun." Melody smiled how could she forget she was there, and she laughed like a maniac. "Well it's just he's a vampire now and you looked like him. Hey do you want to talk to Raven?" (Remember he stalked Raven when she was mortal so now that she's a vampire and he knows that she's still alive well...) "She's here?" he looked happy, but then he frowned. "Melody give me a minute I have to wash this stuff out of my hair." Melody smiled she would try to play matchmaker and get the two of her friend a couple again.

So James is the killer but did he mean to frame Spike or was it an accident will we ever know? And what do I mean by a couple again? And why did Melody tear that page out of that book? All these are answers and more questions will come so wait till next time on W.T.S.D.C.R.A.M. or Welcome to Sunnydale, California Raven and Melody!

Come on people can you tell I want you to review it's really simple just do it!


	6. SOmthing for SciFiFan151852

Okay so I got a review from SciFiFan151852 and this idea popped into my head now this is from an E-mail I sent her and I thought that it was funny. Well I want to thank her for BEING my first reviewer and this chapter is dedicated to her! Well ppls I hope you laugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I own the stuff that I like put here. Okay and thanks for reviewing R&R!

Well a giant alien comes and blows up Sunnydale and then Spike wakes up and says "I hate that dream." then a Rabbit jumps and tries to eat him and he wakes up again, saying "I hate double dreams." and then he releases he's in bed with angel and screams, only to wake up again in his house on the floor. Then he walks to a teddy bear and says "oh Mr. snuggles you won't believe the dreams I had," then Buffy wakes up, only to think 'I will never have chocolate cake after one in the morning' the end! No, I lied, but chapter 5 is up, so if you want to read it goes ahead. Bye and thanks again for the reviews.

That is the e-mail no lie okay then ppl tell me what you thought I might e-mail you back and give you things like this. Okay bye!


End file.
